


The origin

by k1ng_c0mxn



Series: A história da família portuguesa [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Historical Hetalia, Latin Hetalia, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ng_c0mxn/pseuds/k1ng_c0mxn
Summary: The evolution and growth of Joao's family and his relationship with each of the members.orJoao only had Antonio, and today he has a partner, many children, cousins, nephews and his stupid brother.





	1. "Iberia is dead Joao"

\- - - PoV Antonio - - -

It was the year 200*, i was with my brother looking for our mother Iberia, if we did not find her soon Joao would surely start crying and talking in his strange language and would not understand a word or could help him.

We were just him and me tonight, we spent all day looking for it and we did not find it, i was thinking that the worst would happen, and i was not prepared to take care of my brother.

Because yes, i was younger than Joao but he was more dependent on my mother than me, he was weaker emotionally, and i always wanted to save him from any kind of suffering.

Joao is the most important thing i have, and surely all the family that i had, we do not share the same father, but he is my brother, it is all i have.

While we were looking for Mom i began to remember the moment that she presented to us both, it is the first moment that i have remembered in my mind since i have reason to use it.

I was two years old when Iberia introduced us, the first thing i did was grab her head, our age difference was not much, maybe it was only months, i saw that I was eating something, his only reaction was to give me a little, i did not like it much, but the intention was what counted.

We were walking a long time, until we saw something covered by leaves and other things, leave Joao a little behind and I went ahead a little more than him, I did not know what it was, but just in case I had no intention of him saw that.

I'm only 6 years old, but we needed our mom.

I felt a few steps behind me, I got as close as possible and saw the hair, it was her, her brown hair was not completely covered, remove some branches from her face, her eyes were open, her mouth too, she had a hand on her espomago and a big wound in his neck, I hope he has not suffered.

\- Why does not Mom wake Toni? - I had forgotten that Joao was behind me, how did I say this?

\- because Mommy is sleeping and able not to get up again - I said as calm as possible.

\- But she has blood, we have to cure her - she answered me, almost in panic, I had to tell her the truth, even if it hurt.

\- Iberia is dead Joao- I said.

I turned around, he was about to cry so I went to him as soon as my legs could, and I embraced him, we stayed that way for a long time, until I spoke.

\- I will never leave you.

\- we will be tgether forever? - he asked me, with tears in his eyes

\- Yes, I'll never leave you.


	2. Grandfather Rome and the new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Iberia, João and Antonio meet an old acquaintance (and 5 new beings).

João and Antonio wandered for two days alone, they didn't have to eat, and the cold weather didn't help.

The two brothers exhausted and hungry remained seated, waiting for a miracle, until, when they were about to sleep a scream catches their attention.

\- Grandfather Rome, grandfather Rome I found two children. - Shouted a blond boy with long hair, with an accent and speaks strangely but similar to his, referring to them.

"Rome grandfather" hearing that the two brothers looked at each other, it had been a long time without them both knowing about their mother's father.

They had only seen it seven times before that time.

Rome approached the two, with a happiness to see who they were, but quickly changed his expression to one of concern when he saw the two alone, and then, in a pseudo-language, he asked.

\- Antonio, João, where is your mother? why are you only two? How long have they been alone?

Antonio was responsible for answering all questions, when he finished, Rome simply said.

\- Now the 8 are family.

And I carry them.

\---

Time later, when they arrived at a great home, Rome introduced everyone.

He started with the long-haired blond boy, his is the representation of France, he is older than João for 2 years therefore he is the greatest of all. He was the only one who was alone when Rome's grandfather went for him, since he was less than 3 years old he already lived with him.

Like the Iberian brothers, there were two other groups of brothers, the first ones that were presented were the two most similar to Rome, they were the representatives of northern and southern Italy, their ages were between João and Antonio, southern Italy was more Introverted, while northern Italy is more outgoing, the reason why they were two for the same country were their differences, they were like the Iberian brothers, only they were the same country, their language was also similar.

The last two to appear were two Romania and Moldova, Romania is the oldest of the two, is João's age and insists that they are only one country as they speak the same language and that Moldova is like Southern Italy, while Moldova was the youngest of all, even smaller than Antonio. Rome met Romania first after the massacre of Mongolia in his country, when he was taking him Romania could make him understand that someone was missing, his younger brother Moldova, when he went to his rescue after putting Romania in a safe place, he gave himself he says that Moldova was badly injured, and it was just a baby that didn't even reach 10 months of age.

Moldova demanded that its language was different, but upon hearing it it was identical to the language of Romania, which in turn was understandable by all.

After this, Grandfather Rome explained, the 7 were blood cousins, the mothers (and father) were his daughters (and son): Iberia, Franconia, Lacio and Eslavonia.

João had lost the only family he thought he had, in that bad rage he realized that Antonio would never leave him, and now he had a grandfather and 5 cousins for life.

**Author's Note:**

> *BC
> 
> My English is not very good, any mistake let me know, I will fix it.


End file.
